


The King's Vow

by Sasugaafee



Series: Playing with prompts [2]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: A bit sad because leo angst, AnsutaNL, Drabble, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I just really love LeoAn, Leo's being sweet, LeoAnzu, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:18:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9234680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasugaafee/pseuds/Sasugaafee
Summary: “As the king and your only knight, I make this vow to you. If I ever broke this vow by any reason, feel free to off with my head like some mad heart queen in wonderland! Ah! But you are too kind and sweet to be a mad queen hmmm? Hmmm? What should I do then~!?”When his queen cries because of him, as the king and her only knight, he made a vow.From the prompt "W-why are you crying?" in prompts generator





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just like AnsutaNL especially LeoAnzu and there's almost no fic about it here so here I am  
> Friendly reminder english isn't my native language so sorry

The leader of Knights is a very unique person. He is unstoppable, unmanageable. He would go composing music anywhere and anytime, no one should go in his way of overflowing inspiration as he said it. 

But although he looked like a free-soul, he was actually always got dragged down, always being tied down by the past, his shameful downfall against the emperor. Afraid of making the same mistake again, he kept the burden alone. She heard that all this time he was missing and no one could found him, but she did. She was glad she found him. 

Anzu could only stare at Leo now that the said person is currently in the middle of writing a bunch of music notes, she wouldn’t want to interrupt him. His face and occasional laugh that he let out were cheerful, but the back she stared at seemed quite lonely, Anzu didn’t know why. Like he was actually somehow, always carrying the grief with him. It’s sad. 

She carefully reached out her hand forward to touch his back, she just couldn’t stand it anymore. Leo felt someone’s touch on his back, reflexively turned his head to take a look.

“Oh, it’s Anzu!” he beamed after noticing who’s behind him. “What is it? Are you lonel— Ahh!! You’re crying!! Why are you crying? Who’s the big evil who made you cry!? Was it the giant? Please tell me so I can get your revenge at him!”

Although he was practically spouting nonsense, his concern was genuine. His heart ached looking at her tears, he didn’t like seeing Anzu cried but she didn’t answer him. Having no idea of what to do, Leo just wrapped his arms around her protectively while his hand stroking her head in attempt to calm her down. 

“There,there.”

Anzu blinked a few times before burying her head in his chest and sniffled, she felt calm and safe in his arms. The hand on her head steadily calming her heart.They stayed like that for some time. 

“How’s it? Are you willing to tell me the reason, now?” he asked softly.

She nodded, he let out sigh of relief. Anzu cleared her throat, her hazel eyes stared deeply into his green one.

“Are you happy?”

Her question caught him off-guard. “Eh? What do you mean?”

“It’s okay, you know?” She continued. “You don’t have to carry all of the burden by yourself, we’re here with you. Don’t let the past drag you down, present is the most important as they say, you see? So please... Please don’t go on your way all alone again.” 

He panicked when suddenly she was sobbing again. Leo reached out to wipe her tears out of her eyes gently with his thumb, “But why so sudden?”

“I don’t know it’s just that... Although you look hyper all the time, to me sometimes your back just look lonely. I feel sad, I want to support you too. You look like you could slip away from me, from us, anytime. The thought was really scary.”

Hearing this, Leo wrapped his arms tightly again around her. Anzu was surprised at first but eventually she hugged back. He buried his face in her hair, inhaling her scent. The girl in his arms cried for him, for him a guy who makes a girl shed tears is the lowest. He should be the one who stop it.

“You don’t have to worry, Anzu.” His voice shook at first. “I’m perfectly fine now. I’m suuuuuuuuper happy! See? I got to see my knights have grown and I got to meet my queen. I’m the happiest king in the world, in the universe! I won’t let my story tragic like King Arthur, of course not!”

She giggled a bit, he smiled.

“I promised I won’t disappear again.” He pulled back from the hug to kneel on one knee like an honorable knight, “As the king and your only knight, I make this vow to you. If I ever broke this vow by any reason, feel free to off with my head like some mad heart queen in wonderland!!!” He said surely. “ Ah! But you are too kind and sweet to be a mad queen hmmm? Hmmm? What should I do then~!?”

He frowned as if he was thinking hard, the sight of him always cheered her up. She laughed, “What’s that, silly.”

“Anzu laughed!” He exclaimed, throwing both of his hands in the air like a kid before went hugging her again. “Do you feel better now?”

“Uh-huh, thank you very much Leo-kun. So, can I really hold onto this vow?”

He nodded, then leaned forward.

Because a true king would never lie to his queen.

This kiss was the proof of his vow.


End file.
